Boots
by StoryReader888
Summary: Complete and utter crack. What happens when Niijima finds out that Jory used to date Loki from Ragnarok? And where does Hermit fit into this crack infested plot?


**Author Notes:** This is complete and utter crack. And the best part? I dreamed about this.

* * *

><p>Jory watched as Niijima stripped down to his underwear, that odd laugh of his ringing out through Shinpaku's Meeting Room. She was sat inbetween Miu and Kenichi, who were both watching in horror as he began to pull on a skirt and a tight white tanktop with a water bra to make it look like he had breasts. The black wig was next.<p>

Jory raised an eyebrow. "There's no way this is going to work, dumbass."

"Neheheh Of course it's going to work! My genius brain came up with it, ne?"

"Not even half of your ideas work out. Besides, I don't wear skirts. Period."

He ignored the comment, pushing up the bra and leaving the top buttons undone to show not-there clevage. He laced up his shoes and headed out of the room. Jory, Miu and Kenichi followed.

What is this amazing plan that Niijima came up with, and why did it require him dressing up like a girl? Well, he wasn't dressed up as _any_ girl, you see. He had dressed up as Jory. Why? Because he was going to meet up with Loki from Ragnarok. See, Loki and Jory used to date, but broke up over a year ago. He still tries to get back with her, though. So, being Niijima, he decided to use this against Loki. He used her cell phone to send Loki a text, telling him to meet her in the forest around 10:30pm. And since Jory refused, he stole the girls' school uniform and is parading around like her. When they arrived in the clearing in the forest where they were designated to meet, the three of them hid behind a large tree and watched as Niijima approached Loki, shaking his hips back and forth as he went.

Was that supposed to be sexy...? More like creepy.

"Hey, Big boi ~" Niijima winked, his clawed hand on his hip.

Loki growled, a tick mark appearing below his covered eyes. "The fuck are you trying to pull?"

"Whatever do you mean?" his voice was high pitched and had a southern ting to it, which was nothing like Jory. She couldn't help but wonder if the alien boy was doing drugs... "It's me, Jory~"

He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "You expect me to believe that? I know the woman I fell in love with! It's impossible to copy her!"

Jory, Miu and Kenichi's jaws dropped in shock at the confession, where as Niijima just smirked. Was that his plan? To get Loki to confess? He opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a yell from behind him.

"I finally found you, bitch!"

Hiijima turned around slowly, gulping loudly before letting out a yelp of fear. Standing behind him was a group of five very large men, each with a scarred face and angry scowl.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about - !"

"Don't act dumb! We'd know that ring anywhere!" he pointed a large finger to Niijima's right hand, where a silver ring was perched on his second middle finger. It was unique, specially made, and one of a kind, bearing the bald eagle from her home country. Niijima had also taken that from her when he was changing.

"It's time to beat your ass, bitch!"

"Eeiiii! They really think he's a girl!" Kenichi grabbed his hair, weighing his options.

Jory rolled her eyes and dashed out, using her right boot covered foot to kick Niijima's palm. His arm went into the air, the impact causing the ring to slide off and into the air. Sticking her hand up, the ring fell onto her hand, the exact finger that Niijima had worn it on. The light from the fullmoon glinted off of it as she returned her arm to her side, a smirk on her lips as she stared at the five.

"Jory!" Niijima cackled, his arms tight around her waist.

She scoffed, hitting the male in the back of the head with her elbow, sending him to the grassy floor. Her purple orbs returned to the group, but before she could open her mouth, a new voice reached her.

"**Jory**!"

And there he was, Hermit in all his glory, storming towards her with a pissed off 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-a-hundred-times-over' expression on his face. When he reached her, he pointed to the brown boots on her feet. "I want my damn boots back!"

Jory blinked before a grin slid onto her lips, sending him a wink. "No way. Besides, my sneakers look good on you."

He scowled. "Why'd you take my boots, anyway?"

"I didn't want the Alien getting his hands on them. They're my favorites."

"So you stole mine?"

"_Traded_. I _traded_ my shoes for yours."

"Same difference."

The pair was interupted by the group. It didn't take more than five minutes to finish them off, since they were simply a small thug gang with zero rep points. They were weak, especially compared to the two of them.

"I'll make you a deal. If you take out more than me, I'll give you your boots back."

"Deal."

The group didn't know what hit them. One minute, the two were arguing, and the next they had disappeared, only to reappear infront of them. Jory punched the first guy in the face, sending him back a few feet and onto his back, unconscious. She kicked the next in the jaw, to show off the wonderful boots she had stole - ahem - _traded_ with Natsu. When it was all over, thanks to Niijima keeping score, Jory won. Sure, it was only by one guy, but she still won.

Jory laughed, folding her hands behind her head as she began to walk. Niijima and Loki were behind her, Miu and Kenichi in front. Hermit, of course, was at her side, complaining about his boots.

"Are you ever going to give them back?"

"Hmmm~" she tapped her index finger against her chin in mock thought. "Probably not."

His violet orbs narrowed, a scowl appearing on his face. Silence fell over them for about five minutes until Jory glanced at him.

"Sooo~"

"No."

"No what? I didn't even say anything."

"I'm not going to the school festival. Forget it."

"What's the harm?"

"I said no."

"I'll make you a deal~"

"No."

"You don't want your boots back, then?"

He glanced at her, eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I'll give you your boots back... **IF** you go to the festival. And you have to stay the entire time... or until Kenichi leaves."

"Che. Whatever."

"If you're late, I'll set you up with one of your fangirls."

He visibly winced, a chill running down his spine at the threat. "Fine. I'll be at your apartment an hour before. That way, you can't try and say I was late."

"That's fine. I'll give your boots back once you arrive." she walked ahead of him and waved, "Dress nicely!" And the four took off, leaving Hermit and Loki in the clearing.

"And I thought Niijima was bad." Kenichi muttered, glancing at the smirking female.

She simply laughed at the comment, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.


End file.
